Two years, why not four?
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Just the first night of Jericho's return and how everyone reacts. Just got the idea and wrote this, its a two shot. Pure humor!
1. Chapter 1: Oh no, he's back

**A/N- So I'm sorta breaking my own rule here about one story at a time, but this is a quick two shot and its done, so its not really taking me away from ACE.**

**Spoiler- Just a drabble about the return of Chris Jericho on Monday. Just a little humor, no major plot or anything. **

It was a silent Monday night, the thousands of fans not yet there. The backstage area was filled with Tech men, setting up for Raw, which was to go live in four hours. In about two hours, the arena would be filled with screaming fans, but for now, it was silent. The wrestlers all in the locker room, going over upcoming matches with opponents, and mentally and physically preparing themselves for their matches. Randy and Shawn were going over their match, Triple H and Umaga were talking strategy, Cody and Holly were going over new moves with Haas and Benjamin. Hardy and Kennedy talking about going out after the show, Carlito was eating an apple, minding his own business. Cade and Murdoch were talking about Murdoch's new mobile home. It was just a normal Monday night pre-show, the same thing that happened every week, until they were interrupted by a yelling in the corner of the room.

" YOUR IN MY SEAT ASSCLOWN" Chris Jericho yells, standing in front of Cody Rhodes, who was talking to Hardcore Holly.

" No I'm not" Replied the young new comer.

" I take a little vacation, and come back to find out some newbie took my seat. Hit the bricks Junior, your in my seat."

" You've been gone for two years Chris" Says Paul London, standing up to greet his long time friend.

" No, I took a break, even a guy with such skill and excellence such as myself, needs a break. AND THAT DOESN'T GIVE THIS ASSCLOWN THE RIGHT TO MY SEAT" He says, yelling the last part at Cody

" Well this is the end of our quiet nights, there is no way anyone is going to shut Jericho up, god, it's been such a peaceful two years too." Says Hunter, to Shawn and Randy, who laugh at his comment.

" Would...you..please...SHUT THE HELL UP" Jericho says, hearing Hunter's comment. Hunter looks at Randy and Shawn as if saying I told you so.

" We don't have certain seats anymore Chris, we can go wherever" Carlito says, speaking to his former colleague.

" But I like the corner seat, and this assclown is in it." Jericho says, giving Cody a glare.

" So who are you"? Asks Cody, with a serious face.

" Who am I? I'll tell you who the hell I am, I am th..." He gets cut off by Shawn standing in front of him.

" Calm down Chris, he was only joking come on, it's your first night back. Take it easy, and don't get in a fight with Dusty's boy" Shawn says, trying to calm him down.

" Who's Dusty's boy, the assclown in my seat"?

" Yeah, its Cody Rhodes"

" Last time I saw him he was goldust"

" Dusty has two kids Chris, how long were you gone again"?

" Don't make me kick your ass like I did at WM 19 Shawn"

" But you didn.."

" Raw is Jericho is going to start soon, so move Junior" Chris says, cutting Shawn off and yelling a Cody again, who starts to pack up his stuff to move to the other side of the room.

"That's what I thought junior, don't let me catch you in it again." Chris says, sitting down and taking out his ring gear. To their surprise, Chris was quiet for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door.

" Who the hell is knocking on MY locker room door." Chris says in anger, marching over to open the door.

" The guy takes a leave of absence for two years, and right away this is his locker room, people have to give up their seats, who does he think he is" Complains Brian Kendrick, who is fairly new to the Raw locker room.

" Trust us, it gets worse. I don't think Chris knows the difference between his character on TV and his real self." Shawn says, giving his opinion. They look at the door and see Chris talking to perhaps his best friend on Raw, Jeff Hardy, who has his own locker room upon his request.. Groans could be heard throughout the room.

" Jeff and Chris together, not good. Be prepared for hell" Hunter says.

" The guy can't be that bad." Cody says, despite the fact Chris made him move seats.

" You've been around him five minutes, we spent seven years with him. The guy never had an injury, and never took a vacation." Shawn says.

" Thats just means he is a good worker then." Cody says.

"Don't get me wrong, Chris is one of the best damn wrestlers there is, don't tell him I said that by the way, but after hearing assclown, junior, bricks, and ever being screamed for seven years, it gets old" Shawn says, to which Hunter nods his head in agreement. The other guys didn't really say anything about him, because they don't know him that well. Cody walks back over to his previous seat to pick up his shorts that he left behind. Of course, that's when Chris turns around.

" Did you not understand the first time I told you Junior, thats MY SEAT" He says, walking over to Cody.

" I was just getting my shorts." Cody says, holding them up.

" All you assclowns better get used to it. I'm BACK, Raw is Jericho will go back to being great, like before you idiots ruined it. I'm here to save you all, the highlight of the night has returned, so that means that mini goldust needs to stay out of my seat" Chris half yells. They all just go back to their business, knowing if they say anything, it's only going to start him up again.


	2. Chapter 2: I want to quit

**After Raw**

" Vince, I'm not asking you this as your son in law, I'm not asking this as your friend, I'm asking you this as an employee who is going nuts. I'm begging you to put me on Smackdown, or even ECW" Hunter begs, minutes after Raw is over.

" Why would I put one of my top stars on another show, besides, Stephanie and Aurora, you know, your wife and daughter are here with Raw." Vince says, trying to understand why he wanted to move.

" I know, I love them both, but if you don't move me, I'm going to lose my mind." Hunter says. Before Vince can say anything else, the door opens.

" Vince, I demand you put me on another show, I don't care which." Randy Orton says, standing beside Hunter.

" And why would I do something like that Randy"?

" Because I might do something we all regret if you don't." Again, the door opens shortly after.

" If you don't put me on one of the other shows, then I am asking for my release." Shawn says. Shawn didn't shut the door, and another guy walks in.

" I know I haven't been here as long as the others, so I don't get first choice, but send me back down to OVW for awhile" Kennedy says, standing next to the others.

" Mr. McMahon, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, during this meeting or whatever, but I was just wandering if it was possible for me to switch brands." Cody says, entering the room.

" Vince, I'm begging you put us somewhere else, I will do anything, take a pay cut, work on days off, whatever you want us to do we will." Cade and Murdoch plead, entering the office as well. It was beginning to get crowded in the room.

" This is not cool Mr. McMahon, I want to leave Raw" Carlito says, entering as well. Vince is clearly becoming irritated.

" Now just hold the hell on, what is going on here"? Vince demands to know, looking back and forth between the guys in the room.

" JERICHO" they all yell in unison. Vince seems to have an understanding of whats going on now.

" Alright, now hold on. I know how Chris can be, but things will simmer down, just give it a few weeks."

" The first ever Undisputed Champ is here" Chris says, appearing at the open door. Vince looks at them men standing in front of him.

" How about we send him to Smackdown instead"?


End file.
